It is known according to Petersen, Taube; Liebigs Ann. Chem. 562, (1949) 205, that compounds can be made which carry a methanetricarboxylic acid dialkylester monoamide structure from isocyanates and malonic acid dialkylesters in the presence of sodium or sodium alcoholates as a catalyst. These compounds react at temperatures of from about 130.degree. C. and upwards with polyols. The aforesaid reaction has been utilized in the preparation of hardening components for liquid stoving paints or stoving paints in organic solvents. Products of this type are described, for example, in DE-OSS 23 43 603; DE-OSS 24 36 877, and DE-OSS 25 50 156. The isocyanate-malonate addition products, in principle, can also be used in compositions for cathodic electrodeposition, if they are combined with basic synthetic resins which are water dilutable on partial neutralization with acids. However, at low stoving temperatures, i.e., temperatures of about 140.degree. C., coatings are obtained with unsatisfactory hardness and solvent resistance. The co-employment of aminoplast resins with the aforesaid systems has been described in DE-OS 27 23 117, but this expediency does not provide the necessary hardness and solvent resistance. It is assumed that catalysts, such as the sulfonic acids, which are necessary for hardening the aminoplast resins are neutralized by the basic resins and thus become ineffective.